Mistake
by Sugar-Ice
Summary: What happens when Edward loses his temper, and chases bella away, and into the hands of the awaiting jacob? sorry i suck at summarys! changed rating. , read and review! placed after new moon. X Sequel coming!Complete
1. Caught out

**MISTAKE**.

**It's my first fanfic, so please review and tell me what I'm doing right and wrong!**

**I don't own twilight :'( (wish I did) (but don't we all!) **

**Thoughts of others are underlined.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 1 **

I'm starting to get impatient, Alice told me they would be back at 4:30, and it's now 6.

I still have to talk to Bella about yesterday's ……. Visit.

Stop being so paranoid, I can hear your foot tapping from up here.

"Sorry Carlisle" I spoke just loud enough for him to hear. I sighed and remembered what happened yesterday.

**FLASHBACK.**

"_**I've got to go now Bella, I'm going hunting with everyone." She turned around, with a pout – which may I ad is my favorite Bella face – on her pink lips. She was wearing dungarees that Alice had bought, the moment she saw Bella buy the paint cans. I must say she looked cute.**_

"_**But, we haven't finished painting my room yet!" she giggled, and flicked paint at my face. **_

_**We had just covered the 3**__**rd**__** wall in – as she put it – cookie dough. It's her new favorite colour. **_

"_**How long will you be gone" she made her way towards me.**_

"_**I should be back before tomorrow morning"**_

_**Walking and talking at the same time, was never one of Bella's skills, so I caught her before she hit her face on the sheet covered floor.**_

"_**Thanks" she mumbled and blushed a deep cherry red. I cuddled her to my chest before pressing my lips to hers. **_

_**After a few minutes of this, she stood on her toes and attempted to deepen our kiss, by rubbing her tongue against my bottom lip. I sighed and opened my eyes.**_

"_**not that I don't want to carry on Love ,but I need to hunt." I pushed her away, as gently as I could, and pecked her forehead.**_

"_**Fine, but when you get back, we WILL carry on from where we left off" I grinned at her attempt to be demanding.**_

"_**ok, now I must leave before my family raid the house." **_

_**I jumped out the window, as I was already late, and sprinted off towards the woods.**_

_**Finally! What were you doing!!!??!!**_

"_**sorry Emmet!" I laughed.**_

_**What about the rest of us! We've been out here waiting too!**_

_**I sighed trust Alice to want a speech of apology.**_

"_**Sorry guys, I got a little held up but we can go now."**_

_**It's ok, but you have paint on your nose, and in 10 seconds Emmet's going to come up with a line about it, and you won't hear the end of it.**_

_**I tried to wipe it off without anyone noticing, and gave a nod of thanks to Alice. No matter how annoying, she always has my back. **_



"_**Alice, what's with the translating?" I asked as we passed the border into Canada.**_

_**We were running in our own little groups:**_

_**Carlisle and Esme**_

_**Emmet and Rosalie**_

_**Me, Alice, and Jasper**_

"_**I was just keeping myself entertained" She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.**_

_**I could tell jasper felt her unease as well, as he slipped a hand in hers. I sped up to run in front of everyone, and spent the rest of the journey thinking of my angel back at home.**_

"_**Edward she would want you to have fun, so stop sulking and join in." Alice sat next to me on the bolder. I had already drained two mountain lions, and I wasn't thirsty anymore.**_

"_**What is she up to?" I stared into the distance, only glancing quickly at Alice when she closed her eyes.**_

"_**Urmmmm, just painting her room" she said at vampire speed, then shot off.**_

_**She's worried about something.**_

"_**Thanks Jasper, would you be able to get it out of her?" I said as he leaned on a nearby tree.**_

_**Oh I have my ways ;)**_

"_**ok I don't need details, just tell me when you find out" **_

_**Jasper disappeared after Alice and I was left alone again.**_

_**(10 minutes later)**_

_**I finally thought it was safe, to check Jaspers mind.**_

_**Jacob is helping Bella finish painting her room. Alice doesn't want you to be angry. Please don't go, I'm the only one she's told and I can't stand it if she gives me the cold shoulder for telling you.**_

"_**Did she tell you if he hurt her?" I whispered hoping he was close enough to hear.**_

_**Do you really think Alice would still be here if he was going to hurt her?**_

_**The guy had a point.**_

"_**Ok Jasper, I won't go but if anything changes tell me!" I lay back and tried not to think about back home anymore.**_

_**We had just made it to the edge of the forest back in Forks, and I could smell the dog. I let out a small growl.**_

_**I'm going to take Bella shopping for a couple of hours, calm down for when she gets back.**_

"_**I'm not annoyed at her." I said through my teeth.**_

"_**But if you show your angry at him, then she'll be upset!" she walked towards the house and I ran home ………………….**_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

I was brought out of my memories by the sound of tires on the drive, I looked out the window to see Alice in her bright yellow car.

Bella is at her house.

I nodded and set off to confront Bella…. She was never to see Jacob again.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Well,, that's my first chapter!**

**How will Bella react? Will Edward lose his temper?**

**Please review, I need to know how I'm doing!**

**Next chapter up in the next 2 days!**


	2. Confrontation

**CHAP 2. Confrontation. **

**I hope you like it; I worked on it last night!**

**Read and review!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I hope that Edward doesn't mind that Jake came round yesterday. I hadn't spoke to him in two weeks and we needed a catch up, what better time than when Edward was away?

The kettle finished boiling, and I poured the hot water into my mug. I heard two quick knocks on the door. I left my hot chocolate too cool, and ran to answer the door.

BIG MISTAKE!

I tripped and smacked my head against the door.

"Oh……" I was interrupted from my curse by a cold hand pressing against my forehead.

"Bella, I thought you knew better then to run!" Edward pulled me into his stone cold embrace.

All my problems disappeared. Edward would understand. He would be ok with Jake finishing my room, and with the good mood he was in, he might agree to the party on first beach in two days.

"Love please tell me what you're thinking" Edward dragged me to the couch.

"Jake helped me finish my room!" I muttered looking down.

The atmosphere changed, I wasn't sure Edward was ok with Jake after all.

"Bella, why would you do this to me?" he whispered, so low I barely caught it.

"I-I don't understand, do what to you?" I looked up from our feet confused at his question.

"You didn't tell me he was coming, I was miles away! What if something happened? If he lost his temper he could….." I put my fingers over his mouth to stop him.

"Edward, I didn't know he was coming round, and Jake would never lose his temper!" I pulled my hand back, and stared into his fresh topaz eyes.

"HE COULD THOUGH, COULDN'T HE?!" Edward roared suddenly.

I leaned back.

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID? I CAN'T EVEN STAND HIM BEING NEAR YOU! WHY ARE YOU RISKING YOUR LIFE FOR THAT ….. MUTT!" he snapped.

I stared unable to move, I felt my cheeks flush bright red, and my vision blurred.

"Omg… Bella I'm so sorry." He whispered. I blinked and the tears flooded down my face.

Edward's eyes had gone lighter than before, and they were filled with sorrow, and regret.

He slowly reached out to touch my cheek, and I just sat still, unable to move. His cold fingers finally reached my cheek, and sent a jolt of electricity into my muscles. I raced up the stairs; every time I fell I pushed myself back up immediately. I didn't want to be anywhere near Edward. When I finally reached my room I could hardly see, and only hear my uncontrollable sobs.

I slammed the door closed, and flicked the lock.

"Bella……Love?" Edward twisted the door knob, but stopped when he realized it was locked. I backed away from the door and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Love, I'm so sorry, let me in." the door shook as he gently pushed against it. I pulled my knees up to my chin and rocked back and forth.

edwards pov .

What have I done……..

I needed to get in there to fix this.

How could I lose my temper?

I'm a MONSTER!

bella's pov.

I hadn't heard Edward in a few minutes, when the window flew open and he jumped in.

"Bella. You have to believe me……."

"Just go away Edward" I mouthed and stood up to face him.

It was his time to leave.

"I didn't mean any of that, I just lost control for a second." He walked towards me.

"If you really cared about me, you would understand why I see Jake." I said slightly raising my voice.

"I do care that's why I don't want you seeing him anymore!" he pointed a finger at me.

Anger flared inside me. HOW DARE HE!

"Get out Edward…..NOW!" I screamed.

"NOT UNTILL YOU FORGIVE ME!" He stepped forward so we were chest to chest.

I raised my hand to slap him, but he grabbed it at vampire speed.

"DON'T…." he squeezed harder and it started to hurt.

"At least Jake's never hurt me!" I twisted my wrist, to loosen his grip but I couldn't move it. Edwards face warped into one of anger.

"Why don't you be with HIM then!?!" he threw my wrist down, but squeezed too hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAA" I broke down as I felt my wrist bones shatter….

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**:O**

**What has Edward done?! This chap was longer hope you enjoyed it, please review I need to know how I'm doing! Next chap should be up within 3 days? Maybe 2 x x x**


	3. Escape

**CHAP 3. Escape. **

**Heya, x. **

**Wrapped presents :D**

**I love CHRISTMAS! Wooooo**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I stared down at my wrist, and cried harder than I ever had. Edward still towered over me, and I didn't know if he was still mad.

"I-I-I-I-I……….." Edward stuttered.

I had to get away, and fast. I was shaking so bad I couldn't stand up, so I crawled into the hallway on one hand, and then used the wall to help me up.

I was driven by hurt and fear so I didn't fall, as I rushed to my Chevy pickup truck, and hoped that it would start first time.

edwards pov.

I stood frozen to the spot. Not able to move.

Bella's pov.

The truck started after 10 long seconds, and I raced out into the street. I couldn't go to the hospital, because Charlie would find out. There was only one pace I could go…… to Carlisle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I pulled into the Cullen's drive and checked that Edwards car was missing. Then I swung the door open and leaped out onto the gravel. Alice immediately popped out the door with a grin on her face.

Why was she grinning? She could have warned me!

"Hey Bella, where's Edward?" She frowned when she noticed I was alone.

"In hell hopefully." I muttered and stormed into the house. I knew it wasn't polite, but I wasn't in the mood for friendliness.

"Hey Bella, what have you done this time?" Emmet grinned looking at my hand. He was playing on his Xbox 360 again!

"Where's Carlisle?" I ordered, I didn't have time, I needed to escape before Edward got here.

"I'm here Bella, is everything ok?" he walked through the kitchen and towards me.

"Urmmm…" I hesitated "my wrist." I said holding it up. I couldn't say it in front of everyone.

"Come this way." He led me upstairs and into his office.

I sat on a chair and he knelt beside it, not hesitating in examining my broken wrist.

" So do you want to tell me how it happened?" he whispered as his thumb moved my bones.

I burst into tears. From what I could see of Carlisle's face he was concerned.

"Edward…." I sniffled catching my breath. "Lost his….temper" I breathed in a big gasp, as I choked on my sobs.

Carlisle quickly grabbed gauze and wrapped my wrist up at vampire speed.

"Why?" he questioned, sitting across the desk from me.

"Jake….came round…earlier" I whispered taking deep breaths. I should be angry, not sobbing like a baby.

"Where is he now?" Carlisle questioned. His voice was rising with anger against his son.

"I think he's still at mine…… Carlisle, I'm going to Jacob's to get away. Please don't let him find me." I begged rising from my chair.

"I won't Bella, don't worry about him. Just take care of your wrist any movements could result in an operation being needed." Love was prominent in his voice, as he came around and hugged me.

I gave a week smile, and left his office. Alice was stood in the hallway, and had obviously heard every word because her mouth hung open. As I passed her she whispered…

"I didn't see it, I'm so sorry." I just touched her shoulder, and carried on towards my truck.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I passed the border into LA Push, and began to think what I was going to tell Jake.

Would he hurt Edward if he knew?

Or would he get himself hurt trying to take revenge?

I doubted he would let it go though.

As I pulled into the front of the Black's shack, I decided the fair thing to do was to wait till a good time. That way he might be in a "never leave Bella's side" mood, instead of a "murderous rage" mood.

I knocked on the door, then opened it a bit to peer inside. The sun was making my bandaged hand sweat, and it was getting itchy.

"Come in Bella, Jake's just on patrol, he'll be back any minute now." Billy was in his wheelchair, placed dangerously close to the TV.

I was just about to tell him when Jacob stormed in.

"Bella!" He grabbed me into a bear hug.

My hand got crushed between us, so I cried out in pain. Jake quickly set me down, and began apologizing.

"Omg, did I hurt you!" He rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

Jake would never hurt me.

"No, I just have a….. Sore wrist." I rubbed it soothingly with my other hand.

"How did you do that?" he said concerned.

"I'll tell you later" I patted his arm. Jake looked confused for a few seconds then let it drop.

"Hey, old man!" Jake high fived Billy then immediately yanked his chair back.

"You're gonna go blind! Move back!" Jake laughed then jogged to the kitchen.

This could actually be the perfect time, Billy wouldn't be able to hear me discussing it with Jake. Plus Jake's in the best mood I've seen him in since, I spent the day at a pack bonfire.

I walked into the kitchen to see Jake, drinking orange juice out the carton.

"EEEWWWW Jake gross!" I complained.

"Want some?" he grinned and held it towards me.

"I'll pass!" it felt nice to joke around with Jake after this morning's trauma.

"Jake if I tell you how …." I was going to say how I broke my wrist but that wouldn't have been the truth.

"How………..?" he leaned against the cupboard.

"If I tell you how my wrist got broke, will you promise to stay calm?" there that worked!

"Sure" He smiled reassuringly.

Here it goes….

"Edward did it……"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

How will Jake react!?!

Hope you liked that chap guys, please review and tell me any idea's you have or feedback.

I love feedback :D

Next chap should be up soon, I'll probably write it tomorrow, then post it the day after. Depends how busy I am!


	4. Mistake

**Chapter 4. Mistake.**

**Hey, here's the next chap.**

**I thought that it would only be fair to let Edward move from the spot I left him in, when Bella ran, so here's Edward!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I-I-I-I-…" I stuttered.

How could I…..

I heard her engine start, and she escaped….escaped from me.

I sat down on her floor, and stared at her bed. Where she sleeps… where she's safe. I couldn't say she was safe with me anymore. I just stared at the spot, disgusted in myself. I wanted to die.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I heard a door cave in down stairs, and heavy feet pounding up the staircase.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Alice came screeching in with Emmet. Yes Emmet screeched he was that angry. He thinks of Bella as his little sister, and I've just …. Hurt her.

I couldn't speak; I couldn't even accept what I'd done. That's how much of a coward I am.

Emmet grabbed me by my collar, and raised me to his height.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU YOU…." He was interrupted by my sudden sobs. I couldn't stop them, Emmet's eyes softened and he put me back on my feet.

I must have looked pathetic, I couldn't even be bothered to read their minds I just stared down and sobbed.

"Edward?" Alice hugged me. I was a monster and she was hugging me? I gently pushed her away, and backed up against the wall. I didn't deserve to be near anyone.

"It was an accident, Bella will forgive you." She whispered hoping I'd understand.

Did I want Bella to forgive me? Or did I just want to die?

"Bro you need to fight to get her back. Show her you're sorry!" Emmet knew I couldn't survive without my Bella.

"Where…" I breathed deep, so I was ready to get a sentence out. "Where did she go…?" I looked up, and saw my face through Emmet's head. My hair was tousled from me pulling at it. My eyes were the lightest topaz possible and I looked….. Broken.

"Urrrmmm" Emmet looked at Alice.

"She came to get her wrist fixed then…." I burst into sobs again, I'd hurt my angel!

"Then... She went to Jacobs. She needed to get away, she'll be back though."

"So you can't see her?"

"No, but I see her leaving LA Push on foot tomorrow morning.

With that I rose, and walked home at human pace. Imagining my Love, holding my hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I arrived home, and headed straight for my room.

"Edward come in here please." I heard Carlisle call from his office.

I gently pushed the door open and Carlisle rose from his chair.

"Take a seat Edward this will only take a second."

I closed the door behind me and sat across the desk from him.

"Edward I just need to say that I'm very disappointed in what happened today, and I hope you learned a valuable lesson." He looked me straight in the eyes.

I nodded. I had let Carlisle down worst than he has been let down in his entire existence.

"When Bella forgives you, and I say when not if, because I know how much she loves you. When she forgives you, I want you to keep your cool, and not smother her. It's the last thing she needs, especially after such an ordeal." He held my gaze.

"I just thought I should talk to you because it would be bad on my part as your … farther, to let you down." He kept his voice calm but I noticed the pause before farther.

"You are my farther Carlisle." I whispered and left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I waited in my room, all night. I needed to meet her when she left LA Push tomorrow. That way she wouldn't feel cornered. I needed to take Carlisle's advice and not pressure her, because I could lose her forever.

"Has he left his room yet?"I looked in on Alice's conversation downstairs.

"No why?" Rosalie snarled, she was more than disappointed with me, she was disgusted. Like everyone else should be.

"If he goes after Bella looking like he did when he entered the room, she's going to run a mile!" Alice replied harshly.

"It was an accident Rose! I think he just got pushed over the edge!" she continued squaring up to Rosalie.

"Well I don't want to be near him!" Rose replied and flounced away

Edward if you're listening, you don't deserve to see Bella's face again, let alone talk to her! Rose screamed in her head.

I lay down on the bed that I got for Bella, and counted time.

Only 3 hours till, she leaves LA Push.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

With 1 hour 25 minutes and 37 seconds to go Alice barged in.

"That's it Edward. UP!" she ordered and opened my wardrobe.

"Put these on, then put your face in a bowl of water." She began throwing clothes at me.

"You look like a mess. People will run for miles just so they don't have to see you!" She slammed the door.

Too upset to fight back, I put the clothes on and went into my bathroom to find the sink already full.

1 hour 10 minutes and 58 seconds to go.

54 minutes to go

10 minutes 20 seconds to go

2 minutes to go.

I pulled my head out the water, and quickly dried my face.

"Good luck bro." Emmet said as I ran through the front door, and towards the border.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**:o**

**What's going to happen at the border, how will Jake of reacted to Edwards mistake??**

**PLEASE REVIEW, Did you feel the passion?**

**Next chap will be Bella's pov, I'll update soon!**

**:D I got a great score on my science test today! So I'm in a great mood.**


	5. Staying over

**Hey, sorry i didn't update in a while I've been so busy with Christmas and everything.**

**Hope you all had great time, I did,, I got a laptop but i have to share it with my sister! Plus not much works on it (I think it must be some ones old-old-old one! Here's next chap :D **

**Look back at the end of chap 3. To Jake and Bella**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Jakes pov.**_

My vision blurred red.

_**Bella's pov.**_

"Jake!" I screamed as he began to shake with anger.

I shouldn't have told him, what was I thinking?

"He....He did that to you?" he hissed out between his clenched teeth.

"It was my fault! I shouldn't have made him angry." I stared at his hands as they gripped the counter behind him. Jacob's fists had gone white and where slowly indenting the top of the kitchen counter.

"I'm fine now, calm down. Please Jake you promised!" I cried out, as I stepped forward to touch his cheek, anything to make him calm down.

"I knew he would do this!" Jake shouted finally. Only his hands were shaking now, so I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I swear if he even thinks about you again, I will kill him." Jake grabbed me suddenly into a big hug.

I stuck my arm out, so it wouldn't get crushed.

"Is everything alright in here?" Billy wheeled himself through the small gap in the wall. "I would have arrived earlier but got my chair caught on that stupid side table." He looked up into Jake's eyes, and then studied the room. His eyes grew when he noticed the dints in the side.

"Anyone care to explain?" he looked from me to Jake.

"Jake just got a little......worked up." I smiled, but I saw Billy wasn't buying it.

"Jake........?" Please don't tell Billy; please don't tell Billy.

"I just got angry about Bella's wrist getting hurt that's all." Jake looked at the floor. Luckily he was a better liar than me, because Billy shook his head.

"You need to watch yourself son." Billy wheeled himself back out.

"And move this side table for me will ya!" he shouted back.

"It's not me that needs to watch himself" Jake mumbled.

"Right, well maybe its best if I go home now." I didn't know if I wanted to put up with Jake's mumbling.

"What?!? No way he could still be there, stay here for the night?" Jake grabbed my good hand.

"Yeah right, Charlie would really let me stay here!" I rolled my eyes.

"I think he would." Jake was right, Charlie would be happy as long as I wasn't with Edward. "I can get Billy to phone him later."

"Ok then, but where would I sleep?" I didn't think it was such a good idea to share a bed with Jake, when my hand was still wrapped up.

"You can have mine. I'm on patrol tonight, so I won't need it." My heart skipped a beat, would he tell Sam?

"Please don't tell Sam or anyone else about my wrist." I pleaded.

"Why? He doesn't deserve to get away with it." He said sternly.

"Please, do you not think the whole situation is bad enough, without the whole pack getting involved?!"

"Fine!" He rolled his eyes at me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After a stroll along the beach, and dozens of hotdogs (only 2 of them ate by me), Jake insisted on tucking me in. I felt myself blush and he laughed.

"Come on Bells I need to make sure you're comfy!" he grinned.

"Fine..." I climbed under the covers and lay flat on my back.

"Want me to tell you a story?" He fluffed the pillow under my head.

I rolled my eyes, but shook my head. This should be interesting......

"There once was a boy named Ronald..." I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey!" Jake complained.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop me interrupting.

"Anyway, Ronald was always less important than everyone else. His two big sisters were smart, intelligent, and they never got in trouble. Yet one day everything changed. Jane use to be his friend when he was little but he had soon developed a crush on her. After she broke up with her boyfriend, he felt special, she took the time to visit him, and they soon became inseparable. Ronald was on an all time high, until her x-boyfriend came back. Jane welcomed him back with open arms, and Ronald was 2nd best again...."

I stared up at Jake speechless. I felt like making a smart ass joke about how bad his story telling was... but this wasn't the time.

"Night Bella." He leant down and kissed my forehead.

He strolled out flicking off the light as he went.

I knew Jake was Ronald in that story... and I was Jane. I needed to make him feel special, he is special and I would make sure he knew that.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I awoke to the sound of pots smashing together. What was going on out there? I climbed out of Jakes comfortable bed and went to see what all the noise was about. My feet hit the cold wooded boards of his hallway and I gasped at the shock.

"Bella is that you?!" I heard Jake call from his kitchen.

"Yeah" I called back and continued to navigate my way through his dark hallway. I wonder what time it is.

I blinked as I entered his bright kitchen.

"EW! Jake what's that smell?" I nearly gagged; it was a mix of charcoal and wet dog.

"What do you mean Ew? I was making you breakfast in bed, but now it can be breakfast on the table 5 minutes."

"What are you making it smells like a mix of wet dog and burning coal?" I stood on my toes to try peek over his shoulder at what he was making but I couldn't see.

"Well..... The wet dogs me." He grinned. "It rained last night." I burst out laughing.

"And, the burning coal is probably the toast." He held a piece over his shoulder to show me. It was all black.

"I don't really like my toast urm... well done." I admitted.

He laughed anyway.

"A chef never reveals his secrets. Now out! Before I have to call Billy to escort you out of my kitchen." He waved a spatula at me.

I went and checked the time before sitting at the small table in the corner of the room. 8:30 am.

After listening to Jake sing -I will survive- by Gloria Gaynor, while finishing breakfast. He finally entered the living room and set 2 large plates of food onto the small table.

"Wow Jake I won't eat all this!" I stared at the mountain of food threatening to collapse off my plate.

"That's what I'm counting on!" He grinned and dug into his.

I finally took the time to look at what he had made. There was 5 pieces of "toast" around the edges, I say "toast" because it was scratched millimetres thick. Jake must have noticed what was distracting me because he said,

"Toast always tastes nicer when it is thin." He ripped some with his teeth spreading crumbs everywhere. I rolled my eyes, and looked down at what else was piled up. :

Bacon

Sausage

Egg (made in everyway possible)

Beans mixed with spaghetti hoops.

Omelette

Hash browns

Then I spotted something strange,

"Jake is that.....Cereal?" I earned myself a big grin of him as he began to list:

"Yup, we got:

Choco squares

Special K

Bran flakes

Corn flakes

Coco pops

And finally some sort of health stuff that Billy eats."

I scrunched my face up disgusted, but I immediately grinned when I noticed Jake had already finished his pile.

"You gonna eat that?" He set his folk next to the pile.

"Knock yourself out!" I pushed the plate in between us, and began picking out sausages and bacon that I could eat.

After about 5 minutes, of watching Jake wolf (no pun intended) his food down, we finally decided on the days plans.

Firstly I would go home so I could change. (I had to sleep in one of jakes t-shirts, but it was long enough to be a dress on me.) Unfortunately Jake insisted on going with me, so it gave me no time alone to think about what happened yesterday. My wrist didn't hurt, but it got itchy when I thought about it.

Anyway - secondly I would spend time with Jake and the others, as Sam was giving them a "Day off" as Jake called, so they were all going to watch a movie. Which should be interesting.

I quickly changed back into my clothes from yesterday and found Jake waiting for me outside his front door.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, because his eyes were averted to the floor as we set off.

"I just hope that he's not there, because as much as I hate to admit it, I can tell you would still be mad if I killed him." I snorted, not because I doubted Jake's ability (even though I secretly did) as he probably thought I was doing, but because my mum was right, I'm an open book. I still love Edward, and I plan to forgive him. I can't stand being away from him.

"Thanks Jake, so if he is you'll keep calm?" I gave him to thumbs up and my cheesiest grin.

"I wouldn't go that far..." I laughed and we carried on towards the border.

Let's just hope Edward doesn't arrive when Jake's there......

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Ooooo.**

**I'm going to write the next chap mostly tonight, but it probably won't get put up until maybe tomorrow or the day after.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.... please review (especially if you have any tips or anything for me to think about!)**


	6. Fight

**Fight.**

**! HAPPY NEW YEAR !**

**Did anyone party? I didn't - : (**** felt ill.**

**Here's next chap.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**.**

We were approaching the boundary line when Jake began breathing heavily through his nose.

"What's wrong?" I blocked my eyes from the bright sun as I looked up into his eyes.

"I can smell..." he took a long breath again.

"I can smell him... but I'm not sure if it's fresh or not." I knew who he meant, and I just hoped it was old.

I carried on when Jake dropped back to concentrate on breathing in the scent. I passed the line into forks, and Jake caught up with me moments later and shook his head. It must be an old trail.

We were walking along a track on the outskirts of the forest, and cars drove past once every 5 minutes on our other side, when I said,

"You mean a lot to me Jake." I had been thinking about his story last night and thought this was a good time to bring it up. He looked down and smirked,

"You mean more to me." He hooked his arm around my shoulders, and twisted me around for a hug without breaking stride. I stumbled along as he refused to let me go.

"But not even close to how much she means to me..." I gasped and ducked out from Jakes hug, to look at Edward.

He was stood a few metres In front of us holding a bunch of flowers. Freesia. I mentally cracked a smile; he always said I smelt like freesia.

"Go away Edward." Jake forced out the words and pushed me behind him.

"I can't..." Edward breathed. You could see the pain in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be anywhere near her after what you did!" Jake's temper was rising.

"I'm not looking for a fight, I..."

"Then move!" Jake interrupted him.

I didn't know what to say so I just watched from around Jake. Would it upset Jake if I told him that I didn't mind if Edward stayed?

"Bella please, you don't realize how much I... how much I regret..." he began to walk forward.

"REGRET!" Jake burst and shoved him backwards.

At that moment Edward looked human... yes, and amazing beautiful human, but not the fearless, strong vampire he normally is.

"REGRET shouldn't even cover how you feel! If you even have feelings!" Jake shoved him in to the woods, and I raced after them.

"Jake stop!" I yelled as he began shaking violently.

"No Bella, this leech can't always get what he wants!" and with that Jake was no longer, as in his place stood a large russet coloured wolf that had haunted me in my dreams. My throat went dry. I had always hoped this moment would never come, but here it is all - because of me and my stubborn ways.

"Edward..." I whispered, and was surprised when he turned my way because I couldn't even hear myself over Jakes growls, as he circled Edward.

Tears escaped my eyes,

"I forgive you." I mouthed. I needed to tell him before anything happened, the corner of his mouth twitched and his eyes lit up.

Our moment was instantly ruined when Jake lunged forward knocking Edward into a nearby tree.

Edward dropped into a crouch and let a low growl loose from his throat.

Then he lunged at me......

I screamed, as his body hit mine, his strong arms wrapped around me. He set of running with me in his arms, my head over his shoulder. Where was he taking me?

Jake howled and began chasing at a speed I didn't know wolves could reach. Sensing that the gap was closing, Edward leaped up onto a branch and put me down.

"Please stay up here. I love you." He said at vampire speed making me strain to hear it. Then he leaped down landing silently behind Jake.

"Just leave know Jacob Black..." Edward warned. A huge growl filled the air as Jake leaped for Edward's throat. I just wished Jake had more control, and could see that Edward was broken about what he did.

Edward's arms shot up as quickly as lightning, lifting Jake and flipping him down onto his back behind him.

He then twisted round and grabbed one of Jake's hind legs. I squeezed my eyes closed, as I heard a pained yelp. Dear Lord, please don't let Edward kill Jake. I opened them to see Jake hanging on to one of Edward's arms, twisting trying to break it off.

"Please stop!" I begged. Then regretted opening my mouth, as Edward was distracted by my voice, and Jake took one last heave, to remove Edward's arms from the shoulder.

Tears instantly came flooding down my face, as I watched his limb fly across the forest and into some bushes.

Edward used his remaining arm to punch Jake straight in his muzzle, and blood came flying out over Edward. Fuelled by anger from losing his arm, Edward continued delivering upper cuts into Jake's ribs. Slowly Jake stopped fighting back and began to slump onto the floor.

If Edward didn't stop soon, Jake wouldn't survive.

Edward launched Jake onto a nearby boulder, big enough to hold him, and leaned his remaining elbow over Jake's throat, earning choking noises and gasps.

"Edward stop! You're going to kill him!" I cried and jumped out of the tree, cutting my hands as I landed.

Edward didn't take his elbow off Jake's throat.

"Please don't do this!" I ran towards him. Grabbing his arm and attempting to pull it off Jake.

Edward snapped out of his trance and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Please..." I cried. If he killed Jake would I be able to forgive him?

Edward jumped back quickly, and I immediately went to check Jake's pulse.

THUMP. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . THUMP. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . THUMP.

"We have to help him! It's slowing!" I wiped away the tears so I could see Edward.

"Do you have your phone so we can call Carlisle?" he ran forward, and put his ear near Jake's mouth.

"Yes-Its-Its....." I couldn't feel it in my pockets.

"It was in my pocket a minute ago." I looked up and saw it back in the tree.

I made my way to the tree, and attempted to climb back up. I kept falling every time, and then it was gone.

"Here..." Edward handed it me.

"Call Carlisle and tell him were in the forest just west of the boundary line, tell him to hurry."

I immediately dialled his number. My eye's swapping from Edwards shoulder where the arm was no longer attached, to Jake's lifeless wolf form.

Would Carlisle make it in time? Edward was pumping Jake's chest and willing him to stay with us. Jake was already dyeing....

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**:o will Jake die?**

**I'm sorry about this chapter I don't think it's very well written :S**

**What do you think?**

**I was also thinking about redoing some of my other chapters instead of carrying on straight away?**

**Oh, and I was wondering if anyone would like it if I put song idea's to listen to while reading each chap, coz I write them to music, so you could maybe get the feeling more if I added the songs?**

**Please review and help me! Thanks x**

**Loz x-x-x**


	7. Waiting

**Waiting.**

**Heya guys sorry I didn't update sooner, I have been getting back into school and homework (urgh!). I have also been thinking about starting a maximum ride story, because they are just amazing!**

**Anyway here's chapter 7.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**.**

The rain was pounding against the window, and slowly flooding the Cullen's backyard. I had been staring out the window for the past 2 hours, and still had no news from Jake's condition.

Carlisle had arrived within minutes of the phone call, and carried him back to his office, where he had medical equipment set up...

"Bella, you have to eat something." Edward interrupted my thoughts. My eye's refocused to see him reflected in the window. He looked worried and uncomfortable.

"How's Jake?" I asked, how could I eat when my stomach was full with worry?

"Carlisle has managed to re-brake the injured bones, and bring his breathing back up. So he's stable."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, which immediately clouded up the window in front of me.

"I can't believe the weather has got so bad." I frowned and spun around to face him.

"I know, there has been a warning of minor flooding, but being in a forest should mean that we don't get any." He grabbed my hand and pulled me in for an embrace.

"I'm so sorry Bella, about everything I have ever done wrong." He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I shouldn't have provoked you sorry." I kissed his neck. We stood in each other's arms for a few comfortable minutes.

"Come on, let's get you fed." He pulled away enough so that we could walk, still keeping a loving (not too tight) grip on my hand.

The kitchen flashed bright as lightening struck not far from the house, and plates clattered together as the thunder broke the relaxing beat of the rain. I would never admit it to anybody, but storms scared me. The violent thunder and crashing clouds, mixed together with the blinding lightening made me shake.

Edward... even though he can't read my mind seemed to sense my unease and shut the curtains. Then heading towards the fridge.

"We have eggs, and toast? We also have..." He rummaged around.

I remembered the breakfast Jake had made this morning, and my thoughts flickered to him lying unconscious upstairs.

"Urm, do you have any soup?" I tried.

"I think Esme got some....." He opened a deep draw and pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup. He shook it motioning to if I liked it.

"Yes please." I smiled and turned on the stove while he got out a pan.

Edward began gently stirring, and I switched on the radio.

My favourite song came on and I began singing along...

"I think we have an emergency

I think we have an emergency

If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong

Because I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?

So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong

Because I won't stop holding on

This is an emergency

So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault

And no one cares to talk about it

To talk about it

Cause' I've seen love die way too many times

When it deserved to be alive

(When it deserved to be alive)

I've seen you cry way too many times

When you deserved to be alive

Alive...

So you give up every chance you get

Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency

I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love

But you don't know what love is

So are you listening?

So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault

And no one cares to talk about it

To talk about it

Cause' I've seen love die way too many times

When it deserved to be alive

(When it deserved to be alive)

I've seen you cry way too many times

When you deserved to be alive

Alive...

(The scars they will not fade away)

And no one cares to talk about it

To talk about it

Cause' I've seen love die way too many times

When it deserved to be alive

(When it dserved to be alive)

I've seen you cry way too many times

When you deserved to be alive

Alive...

(Alive...)."

**(A/N = Emergency by Paramore. It's an amazing song.)**

I smiled and looked up from my feet, to see Edward staring at me.

"Bella, that was amazing..." He whispered a sweet smile creeping on to his amazing face. Obviously I blushed, but kept his gaze.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He leaned forward.

"I love you more Edward Cullen." I closed the distance and our lips met.

He immediately tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, and I moaned in pleasure, as his arms moved around my waist. My tongue snuck out of my mouth and ran across his bottom lip, his lips slightly parted and I became ecstatic that it was going this far. Just as the thought entered my mind it was gone, as Edward pulled back.

"Your soups sticking to the pan." He began mixing again but leaned back in to give me a peck on the cheek.

I filled my lungs with air and leaned back against the counter. I couldn't hear the rain or thunder anymore, maybe it had stopped? Edward was getting a bowl ready so I peeked through the curtains.

Rain was running down the window blurring my sight of the forest at the side of the house but I could see the outlines. I scanned the forest feeling sorry for all the animals, when something caught my eye. There was a figure standing just into the tree's. It was tall and very skinny. I jumped back as it raised its arm at vampire speed, and began waving.

"Do you want any bread?" Edward put my bowl on the breakfast counter.

"N-No thanks." I climbed onto the stool.

"What's wrong?" He sat down next to me.

I didn't want Edward going out in the storm even though I know it wouldn't bother him.

"Nothing just hungry." I smiled, and dug into my soup hoping Edward would just drop it.

He narrowed his eyes and moved to look out of the window.

"I'm just worried about Jake..." He sat straight back down.

"He'll wake up when he's ready."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After finishing my soup we watched a movie, but the whole way through my thoughts were on the man outside. I guessed it was a man because I never detected any feminine outlines on the figure, only a black short crop of hair on his head.

"Jake's waking up." Edward suddenly said.

I picked myself up of the couch and made my way to Carlisle's office, Edward close behind me.

"Is Bella okay?!?" I heard frantic pants coming from inside, so I rushed in forgetting about knocking.

"Oh Bella you're ok!" he breathed out a sigh of relief. He was sitting up on a medical bed surrounded my machinery.

"Yes of course!" I grabbed his hand. "'It's you that I'm bothered about! How are you feeling?"

"Doesn't even hurt anymore, Dr Fang patched me up pretty good." He gave thumbs up to Carlisle, and jumped of the bed.

"I better go home now; poor Billy will have been stuck in all day." He smiled and left the room.

I shook my head grinning.

"We can undo the bandage around your wrist now Bella since your here, it should be okay now." Carlisle stepped forward, and sat me down on an armchair.

I knew then that things were going back to normal... or so I thought.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Well I'm going to make that the end of this story but.... I'm going to write a sequel! I can't just leave the man in the forest can I now!**

**I really hope you liked this chapter I think it was better written then all the others.**

**Please review and give me any idea's or tips !**

**Loz x**

**Go on click the review button ; )**


	8. sequel info

**Right I've posted the beginning of the sequel - The Visitor!**

**Please review it and tell me if it's started well.**

**The visitor.**

**The Cullen's get an unexpected visitor, but his strange power and charming personality stir problems for everybody. **

**Loz -x-x-x- **


End file.
